Number Five
"You're my species. That doesn't make us friends." '-Number Five, ''The Fall of Five '''Number Five, or Cody, was one of the main characters in The Lorien Legacies ''series and a recurring character in [[The Lorien Legacies Reborn|''The Lorien Legacies Reborn]]. ''Number Five is fifth in line of the Nine Garde Children who escaped from Lorien during the Mogadorian invasion. Number Five was the only remaining Garde member not present during the battle in Dulce, New Mexico in ''The Rise of Nine. Number Five was seen on Malcolm Goode's tablet traveling very quickly from Brazil by Four and Nine. He was later spotted in Jamaica, and then again headed north from there, also at a rapid speed. This has been confirmed to have been Five using his Legacy of Avex. After joining Einar Magnusson—who gave Five treatment for his emotional issues via the Human Garde's Legacy of Sensior—Number Five befriended Isabela Silva, Ran Takeda, and Caleb Crane. He died protecting John's Garde sanctuary New Lorien by carrying Ran, who had absorbed the kinetic force of a nuclear warhead, into the upper atmosphere and out of reach of the Garde. Appearance Number Five was described as shorter and stockier than Number Four, built like a barrel. His hair was brown and short, a military buzz-cut style, which he later shaved completely off in readiness for Mogadorian tattoos he never received. He had only one eye, due to Marina attacking him in The Fall of Five. He also had black patches on his body due to being drowned in a pool of Loric energy corrupted by the Mogadorians. Personality Number Five was very cold and detached when it comes to the human race. He views them as expendable and not to be trusted. He also has a condescending streak when the Garde are talking and he repeatedly criticizes their views. He is very socially awkward and does not have much of a filter, often saying the first thing that comes to mind without any forethought for his words and actions. Because of his training and brainwashing by the Mogadorians, he had become quite ruthless and killed almost indiscriminately, with a personal vendetta against the Garde, especially Number Nine. Five also had difficulty with self control, often lashing out when angry which could sometimes result in mortal consequences. In Fugitive Six and Return to Zero, Five's condition appeared to have gotten better, as he managed to make friends he cared about enough to sacrifice himself for the sake of his own race. Legacies Enhancement - 'All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, senses, reflexes, and endurance. '''Telekinesis - '''The ability to move things with your mind. All Garde possess this power. Five's telekinesis appears to be more powerful than the other members of the Garde, as it took the combined efforts of Marina, Eight and Nine to overpower him. '''Avex - ' The ability to fly. This is also one of Five's Legacies, as Four and Nine spotted what could only have been Five traveling very quickly from Brazil, and they later spotted Five again moving north of Jamaica also very quickly. From the speed and angles in which Five was doing this, it seems unrealistic that a plane would be traveling like this. It is later confirmed later when a worm-like creature appears in Monster Mart and John asked if Five could fly, so they could defeat it. 'Externa - '''Five has the ability to take on the qualities of anything that he touches. He carries around two balls, one rubber ball and one chrome ball, which he uses to turn his skin to rubber or metal. During the fight with the Mogadorians at the Monster Mart, Five saves Four's life while changing his arm into rubber. He also uses this ability to change himself into steel, which is shown several times where he changes his body to absorb attacks or increase his attacking capabilities. After his eye was taken out by Marina, he used it as storage space for his two balls until John removed them in The Fate of Ten. Chest '''Obsidian Flute - '''this mysterious whistle is able to send Mogadorian beasts to sleep and wake them up. Five demonstrated this in [[The Fall of Five|''The Fall of Five]] right before he revealed to Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine that he was allied with the Mogadorians. '''Leather 'Hidden Blade - '''A leather sleeve that fits on Five's arm and extends a blade from its sheath. It is presumed that this was usually used for stealth but, due to lack of combat Legacies, Five uses it as a primary weapon. Book Biographies Five`s Legacy=Number Five`s Cêpan, Rey, says that the Mogadorians have found them and tells Five to run. Five eventually sees that it was a setup to see if Five had actually been training. Which he hadn't been. Five is annoyed and feels betrayed. He starts wondering if the Elders cared about him at all. He develops Telekinesis but doesn't tell Rey. He practices with it. He eventually decides to tell Rey, but delays himself returning to the hut. He finds Rey fallen facedown. He carries him back to the hut telekinetically. Rey tells him to remain hidden until he is stronger, and tells him to survive. Then Rey dies. Five buries him and later sails away. He is lost at sea. And then develops Sonic Flight. He lands in Miami. Then he runs, when someone takes a picture of him using his telekinesis.. He steals someone`s wallet with Telekinesis and eats. A policeman is following him. He flies away. Five starts exploring the city. A girl called Emma finds him pickpocketing. He becomes friends with her and starts distracting victims while Emma picks their pockets. They decide to only steal from people who look like they can afford it. The locals start to respect him. One man catches Emma trying to take his wallet. Five shoves him telekinetically. He offers to employ them. Emma says that he is Ethan, and that he is important and could prove useful. Emma and Five start performing small tasks for him. During one, Five ends up using a telekinetic attack. Emma is frightened when he disables her brother. Ethan takes Five to his rich house, revealing that he knows about Five`s powers. Ethan watches movies with Five and becomes like Five`s dream Cêpan. Five eventually telekinetically attacks someone who calls him a douche bag, on Ethan`s orders. A girl is frightened. Ethan praises Five. About a year after moving to Ethan`s house, Five gets the third scar. Soon after, Five finds out that Ethan was working for the Mogadorians, and that he was a Greeter. He also finds out that Number Nine was captured, and that Ethan belivess that the Mogadorians are going to win. He runs out the door, then realize that he left his Chest. He ponders the unfairness of his situation and recalls Rey`s last words: ''"Do whatever it takes to survive." Five develops his Legacy of Externa. He turns into glass and makes it back to Ethan`s property. A worker sees him and gets Ethan. Five turns into sand. Then into the same gold as Ethan`s watch. Ethan uses something from a bag to make Five unconscious. When he wakes up, he agrees to side with the Mogs and kill someone they ask him to. |-|Five`s Betrayal=At the start of the book Number Five is staying in the Mogadorian Mountain Base in West Virginia and training under the supervision of the Mogadorians and Ethan. Ethan gives Five a ball-bearing. In addition to training Number Five also studies the Great Book. It was revealed that in order to prove his loyalty Number Five has to kill Number Nine who is detained in the same base. He leads Five to Nine. Deltoch says that Nine's Cêpan, Sandor, has revealed that Nine is the most important Garde and lived like royalty and doesn't care much about the other Garde.(It is not revealed whether Sandor said these lies to mislead the Mogadorians or whether Mogadorians invented them to mislead Number Five). This angers Five and he sees Nine as his enemy and trains even more hard to kill him. In a bid to prove Number Five's loyalty Deltoch takes Five to Emma, who has been brought to the base without telling Ethan and tells Five to kill her. He hesitates first but when Emma calls them monsters he snaps and lifts Emma off the ground and squeezes her using telekinesis. Ethan arrives and tells Deltoch Five isn't ready yet which further angers Five. He decides to kill Emma to show everyone he is ready but at the last moment releases her tells Deltoch she is more valuable to them alive and tells him to recruit Emma's brother to get information about Garde by using Emma as a hostage. He agrees and Ethan takes Emma away. Deltoch says that it was a test and he passed with flying colors. Mogadorians have tracked a Garde to Paradise and subsequently Five sustains injuries during training. They figure the charm has been finally lifted and arranges for a date to kill Nine. Five and Ethan has fall out after the Emma incident and is trained by mogadorians instead of Ethan and he reports directly to Deltoch. He poses as an editor in the "Alien Anonymous" Blog and figures out the Garde in Paradise was Number Four. On the day Five was supposed to kill Number Nine, Four and Sam sneaks into the base and frees Nine. Five leads a team of Mogs to capture Four and Nine and Ethan later joins him. He and Ethan gets separated and Ethan is attacked by Four and Nine. Five saves Ethan from falling into a lava river but loses Nine and Four. He later encounters Setrakus Ra who nullifies his legacies. Five later wakes up and meets the Mog leader. He is not happy with Five staying behind to help Ethan letting Four and Nine escape. He believes Ethan is a spy. He tells he wants Five to be his second in command but in order for that to happen he has to kill Ethan. Five goes to visit Ethan in his house in Miami. After much thinking he kills Ethan in the beach with the blade in his leather sleeve. Deltoch arrives in a Mog ship and takes Five away. Five visits the bases in South America with Deltoch. Ra says it is time for Five to join the others. Five hides his chest in the Everglades so he could ask the Garde to come with him to retrieve it and separate them making it easier to capture the Garde. He takes the leather sleeve out of his Chest and sees a letter inside it. The letter is from Ethan. He says in the letter that he knew Five came to kill him and tells him not to trust anything the Mogs say. He says Five to survive at any cost. Five freaks out and throws the leather sleeve inside the Chest and closes it. He is mad at himself for killing Ethan but eventually he blames Nine for Ethan's death and vows to kill Nine. The book ends with Five burning his symbol on a crop field and flying away in a Mog ship with Ra. He has become Ra's second in command. He mentions he has foreseen a Garde becoming his left hand and promises to give any Garde deciding to join him a place in the Mog army. Five says that he is ready to meet the rest of the Garde. |-|The Fall of Five=Number Five burned his symbol into a crop circle, then posted a message about a meeting place. He met Four, Six, and Sarah. He used his Legacies of Flight and Externa to help fight, but pocketed the Xitharis Stone, claiming to lose it. He went back to the penthouse and was instantly bullied by Number Nine. Five tried to avoid the others as much as he could. He eventually got into a fight with Nine. Nine tried to punch him, but Five used his Externa to become metal. Nine broke his hand and was annoyed. Five set a trap in Florida and lead Six, Seven, and Nine there. Five attacked Six and Nine, disabling them. He held Nine underwater. Marina got him to lift Nine. Nine started goading Five. Five tried to kill Nine, but Eight teleported. Eight was killed. Marina took out one of Five`s eyes with her Cyrokinesis. Five was upset. |-|The Revenge of Seven=Number Five is sitting with Eight`s body, talking to him. Saying that he didn't mean to kill him. A Mog comes in, saying to leave and to bring the body. Five says that the body isn't there, even though Eight is obviously there. The officer looks confused and Five kills him. Five leaves. He joins Setrákus Ra and Ella on the spaceship later. Setrákus Ra is angry about Five not bringing him the body and the pendant. Five responds that the officer wouldn't let him. She finds out that he is her "betrothed" and that he killed Eight. He tries to help her escape, but fails. He stops Four from stabbing Setrákus Ra and killing Ella. He and Nine are last seen fighting each other. |-|The Fate of Ten=Five isn't seen until the second half of the book at The Statue of Liberty. Five assaulted an FBI soldier and marked him with the number "5" so Four could see. He told another soldier when and where to meet with him. On arrival, Four requests for him to hand over Nine. Five obliges by giving him an unconscious Number Nine, revealing part of the outcome of their battle. He then informs Four that Nine impaled him with a metal pole from a street sign. His Externa allowed him to survive thus far but he couldn't keep it up any longer. As he turned off his Externa the wound began to take it's toll and he passed out from the pain (or lack of energy, perhaps both). In order to properly heal him, Four would have to remove the pole. However, he couldn't take his hands off of Five. After Sam turned down the opportunity, Dani telekinetically removed the pole from Five, allowing Four to heal him completely. Afterwards, his hands were bound by rope. Five was still unconscious when the Hunter appeared from underwater and when the Garde were telepathically connected. Since his mind was still active he showed up in the telepathic room along with Four and Nine. Once in the new Elder chamber, we see that Five is still shamed upon as a traitor by the rest of the Garde, leaving only Four to his defense. After Setrakus Ra broke free and the psychic link was broken, Five awoke at the sight of the Hunter. He claimed he knew how to defeat it so he was set free by Sam (after John ordered him to). He then used his Externa to take on an armor of fire from Four's Lumen and flew through the eye of the Hunter, causing massive damage before Four and Dani petrified it with their newly developed Legacies. Four went to bound Five's hands up once more before he got the call from Sarah Category:Garde Category:Number Five Category:Discussion Pages Category:Characters Category:Loric Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:The Lost Files Narrator Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:Five's Legacy Category:Five's Betrayal Category:The Fate of Ten Category:United As One Category:Presumed Dead